Missing Moments for TCOT Baited Hook tv episode
by GratefullyDead
Summary: This is just my version of some missing moments from this great episode. Extra mushy and super cheesy so be warned. :


Title: Some missing moments for the TV episode of TCOT Baited Hook.

Characters: Perry Mason and Della Street

Rating: PG 13

Characters owned by CBS/ESG or someone else. No profits only fun.

This is my version of a few little things that could have happened in this episode. It's a stand alone piece.

**********************************************************************

December 1957, Los Angeles, California

Waiting outside the Greybar Building for Ellis to leave the offices of Dawson & Tydings seemed a waste of an evening to Perry Mason, after all he had a court order to look at the books of the firm. He could just go there during the day and confront Ellis and anyone else who might be in, but Paul Drake had suggested that getting in after everyone had left for the day might mean less hassles. Drake leaned casually against the building, next to the news stand, pretending to read the early evening edition of the Tribune. Perry looked over at him and Paul nodded; once Ellis left, Perry and Della would go in and Paul would be on the lookout for the police.

Della Street leaned her head on Perry Mason's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. "If we have to wait out here in the cold, at least I have you to snuggle against," she said softly.

"Oh, sure." Perry Masonsaid. He scooted down in the seat, "Okay?"

"Mmm hmm. I'm a little tired, I hope Ellis doesn't work late."

"Bored with me already?" Perry Mason joked.

"No, but I could easily fall asleep now that I'm all snuggly warm next to you," she said, her hand reaching down for his.

"That's all right, you close your eyes. I'll wake you up." He smoothed his hand over hers. What he really wanted to do was to take her in his arms and kiss her. She was so warm against him, one hand on his, the other caressing his arm. He leaned his head to hers, 'God, she smells delicious,' he thought. 'Does she even know what she does to me?' She pressed against him and moved her hand to his leg, sending shockwaves through him. He suppressed a sigh, but couldn't deny the desire she stirred in him. He thought about what he'd rather be doing this evening.

Thinking was one of his problems. He thought too much – about everything. His mind would race at night. Cases, clients, work and then Della would creep in to his thoughts. He liked thinking about her. He liked it a lot. He could easily spend hours just thinking about her to the exclusion of all else, sometimes even sleep. But, thinking about her was dangerous, especially when he had a case. Oh, how she could distract him from work! The way she walked into the room, her voice on the intercom, or hearing her in the outer office was enough to make him slip into a daydream about her. Right now he was dreaming about her and how he wished they weren't sitting in his car outside an office building with all the workers hustling home at the end of the day. He wanted to be sitting on the couch in her living room, taking her in his arms, kissing her, caressing her, feeling her fingers in his hair, then slipping into bed with her and making love to her all night. That was his favorite thought – making love to her. He dreamed of how it would be – slow and sensual, her body nestled under him, her deep green eyes locked on his, the soft sounds from her throat spurring him on. Just thinking about being with her aroused him and he wondered if she knew. She had to, she wasn't blind and she certainly wasn't naïve. She was savvy and smart; she could read him like a book and they both knew it. He was sure there were times when should could read his mind. But, he was confounded by her. Sometimes he knew she was flirting with him, the way she'd look at him or a remark she'd make. When that happened he lost all his words and didn't know how to respond – he couldn't be flippant with her, she meant too much to him. Other times he was just as certain that she wasn't at all interested in him or any advance he'd make. She flirted with Paul Drake..a lot. Did that mean she was interested in Paul? He knew Paul never shied away from hitting on any woman, but Paul treated Della more like a kid sister. That was fine with him. He would be devastated if Paul took her out and he couldn't summon up the courage to do it first.

Taking his relationship with her to a different level scared the hell out of him. Would she want to? Would she tell him no, she wasn't interested? If he made a move and she rejected him would it destroy their ability to work together? If she welcomed his advances would that destroy their working relationship? He had to do something, the status quo was too frustrating. He couldn't go on just dreaming about her and wishing she was with him. If she said no, then at least he would know where he stood with her. But, what if she said yes, what then? 'Damn it, Mason, just tell her, she's leaning against you holding your hand for chrissake!' he told himself. "Della…"he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"This is nice."

"It is…it's very nice." Her fingers moved against his leg.

He took in a deep breath. "I like that."

Della looked up at him but kept her hand on his thigh, her fingers making small circles there. "Yeah?"

He leaned his head down to her and whispered, "Yeah, it feels good. So, you don't have to stop."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," he whispered his lips an inch from hers. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, then another, and another.

"You don't have to stop," Della whispered back.

When he pressed his lips to hers again, she gave his thigh a gentle squeeze that made him sigh. Maybe she was interested after all. Now, he really wanted to leave, to take her home and see what happened next. The reverie was broken when a passerby gave a wolfish whistle upon seeing them kiss. Perry tried his hardest not to appear too sheepish, Della just leaned her head against his shoulder.

***********************************************************

After Tragg showed up at Tydings' office and Paul's man found Dawson and Carole Stanley, Perry's plan to spend the evening with Della was blown. But, that didn't stop him from replaying their kiss over and over in his mind. He concentrated on the part when Della squeezed his leg. He knew now he had read her signals correctly. As he lay in bed trying to sleep his mind was on her. Why did she have to be so perfect – so everything he wanted? Why couldn't she have one flaw, one deal breaker that would make it easy for him to walk away from her? The last thing he wanted to do was fall in love. A nice distraction was really all he wanted, he kept telling himself. It wasn't working. From the first he met her he knew he was in over his head. She overwhelmed him in so many ways. How could one woman be all the things he desired? He loved her. That was his real problem – he was absolutely, madly, and desperately in love with her. He thought about her all the time. When he wasn't with her, he wished he was. When he closed his eyes he saw her face. The thing that really scared the hell out of him was the fact that he knew he'd give up everything for her. All she had to do was say the word. The thing that gave him peace was the fact that she'd never ask him to do that. That was another thing that made her perfect – she was so unselfish. She was the perfect proof in his utterly imperfect world.

*********************************************************************

The next weeks were filled with work as Perry Mason prepared Carole Stanley's case, leaving little time for anything else, much less time to spend with Della Street. It would have been unfair to monopolize what little free time she had when she was working long hours every day, including Saturdays. But, there had been a few quick kisses in the evening when he'd drive her home and she'd slip her hand into his when she had the chance. It was all nice, but he waffled between wanting to take the next steps slowly and wanting to be with her - they weren't strangers - she knew him better than anyone else.

Then he caught a cold, a terrible one at that, as it happened. He was in bed the entire weekend and out of the office until Wednesday. Della stopped by to check on him every day. She stayed all day Saturday and Sunday and kept things under control at the office – he had complete confidence in her. He felt miserable and was relieved to know she'd be there. By Wednesday afternoon, Della was pushing him out of the office at four o'clock because, "I don't want you to have a relapse, now scoot," she said, handing him his brief case and coat. "You can review these documents at home and I'll stop by later to fix you some dinner."

"Della, you don't need to do that, and I'm fine. I'm a hundred percent better, really."

"Uh huh…Well, if that's the case, then you'll be just fine at home," she told him. When he didn't move she had to get tough, "_Perry_."

He knew that tone and it never served him to ignore her when she used it. "Alright, alright, you win."

Della arrived at Perry's at just about seven. Perry was reviewing the work he brought home with him and she was half tempted to take it away with her when she left so he wouldn't stay up all night, as she knew he was prone to do. After they ate dinner together, Della cleaned up the kitchen and made certain that his things were ready for the laundry service to pick up the next morning. He was likely to forget that sometimes, too.

"I'll walk you out to your car," He said as he helped her on with her coat.

"That would be nice."

Della's car was parked in the tenant's lot behind the apartment building and Perry felt better about that, it was well lit and off the street. He didn't like her to be out alone at night – there had been a rash of street crimes lately and he worried. He started to open the door for her to climb in then stopped and pulled her to him. "Would it be alright if I kissed you goodnight?"

"Yes, it certainly would."

Their lips met in a soft but stirring kiss, then another. Perry wanted to take it a step further and gently teased her lips apart. When he felt her tongue against his he couldn't stop his body from reacting and reacting with intensity. He moved to back away from her, but she pulled him against her. When she slid her arms around his neck he knew she felt as he did. Their bodies melded together and passion erupted as hands caressed and teased; lips soothed and delighted. Minutes passed as they stood surrounded in their haze. A car horn on the street brought them back to the present.

"That's nice," Della said, her hands pressed against his chest.

"Yah," was all Perry could manage.

"Guess I should be going, it's getting late."

'Say it, Mason, tell her not to go,' he thought as he stood with his arms around her. "You don't have to go."

"I don't?"

"You could stay."

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you, Perry?"

"Yes." He took in a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I should," Della said quietly. "I don't think I'll get much sleep." Before Perry could respond and tell her it was fine if she didn't want to, she pressed her lips to his again. "Will you promise to wake me up in time for work?"

"I promise," he replied trying not to smile too much. They turned and walk back into the apartment building and up to Perry's apartment.

***


End file.
